diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry
Henry was the Crown Prince of the Vampires and the eldest brother of Karlheinz and Richter and the eldest son of the previous Vampire King Peter and his queen Euphemia. This will make him the uncle of the Sakamaki brothers. He is currently in exile by his brother Karl. Appearance Henry has long, messy red hair that he keeps in a ponytail that reaches to his mid back and eyes. He is a handsome man. He is tall with slender, muscle body with beautiful pale skin. He wears a black shirt and a pair of grey pants. He also wears a black coat and white boots. Personality Henry is very sadistic and manipulative. He enjoys bullying his younger brothers and took pleasure in abusing the family servants. He shows to be very intelligent and clever due to his title as the Crown Prince of the Vampires. Henry shows to have somewhat of a hatred and jealousy towards his brother Karlheinz. He is vey prideful and arrogant because of his status of being the eldest son of the Vampire King and Queen. However, he does to be childish and immature at times. He also shows to a bit lazy and often complains that everyone should give him everything he asks. Henry often whines a lot. Similar to his nephew Ayato, Henry often bregs about himself of being the best. When he doesn't get what he wants, Henry can act like a spoiled child (which is due to the fact that his father spoiled him) and will not take no for an answer. He can quite bloodthirsty during battles. History Henry was born to the previous Vampire King Peter and his wife Euphemia as their eldest son and became the older brother of Karlheinz and Richter. At some point, Henry discovered that his brother Karl had a human lover named Tamiko. However, instead of telling his father about this, he kept this to himself. Relationships Karlheinz Karlheinz is Henry's younger brother. The two didn't get along will and often fight each other since their childhood. Henry did found out that Karl had a human lover. However, Henry never told their father about her. Richter Richter is Henry's youngest brother. Henry often bullied Richter was a child and made fun of him. Peter Peter was Henry's father and strongly favored by him than his brothers. Henry enjoyed his father giving him everything. Euphemia Euphemia is Henry's mother. It's unknown what was their relationship like. However, it was complicated because of his mother favoring his brother Richter than him and Karl. Tamiko Henry discovered that that his brother took a human lover named Tamiko. It's unknown if he ever met Tamiko or not. Abilities As a vampire, Henry has the abilities of a full blooded vampire. Strength Henry has inhuman strength that can help him lift heavy objects that humans can't. Smell Henry can smell from a long distance from a mile away. Hearing Henry can hear from miles away from a good distance. Trivia * Henry's name means "Power and ruler". * Henry is revealed to be the eldest brother of Karlheinz and Richter. * His color hair matches the color of his nephew Ayato's hair. * He is currently the only one of his family that is aware about Karl's lover Tamiko. Category:Vampires Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Villains Category:Rich Characters Category:Demons Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Royalties Category:Uncles Category:Adults Category:Sons Category:Princes Category:Homeschooled Category:Leaders Category:Alive Category:Supportive Characters Category:Heirs/Heiresses Category:Exile Characters Category:Murderers Category:Flashback Characters Category:Combat Able Characters